British Coven
The british coven is a clan of half-vegetarian vampires located somewhere in Britain and consists of Gabriel, Helena, Joseph, Adam, Jessica, Ethan, William and Fred. All members apart from Helena possess a special gift, if not more than one. They only appear where they are truly needed and keep this as their coven law . They are considered close family to over covens in British ereas. The coven has not decided wether to stick with the vegetarian lifestyle or human blood to sustain them so they drink both. Apart from their choise of blood to live on they are a very organised and thought out coven. Gabriel is the leader of the coven and was created by the volturi, he is the creator of Helena, Joseph, jessica and William. Helena created Adam and Fred was created by a vampire named Victoria as part of a newborn army in seattle. They are currently living in england where they coexist alongside humans with as little trouble as possible, all members wear cloaks to stay hidden from humans in the sun. The coven acts as the highest authority in Britain, and take the crimes into their own hands. They have remained unknown to the vampire world as the Volturi think that Gabriel died centuries ago. They respect the vampire laws like any other coven. The coven consumes both Human and animal blood, but mostly animal blood, so most members have developed control over their thirst. History Gabriel was the founder of the coven, he was a messenger who traveled Europe. until he visited volterra while Eleazer (who was a member of the volturi at the time) was searching for humans who would possess special talents once they were vampires. That night when Gabriel was departing for somewhere else he was tracked down by Demetri and taken to the volturi, and from there he was turned into a vampire. At sometime during his life with the voltori he became annoyed by the volturi's disrespect on human life and left. When he first arrived in Britain it rained and he spent the night in a cave. He became thirsty and fed on a human named Alistair who was walking near by but stopped before he killed him. Sometime during the 17th Century Gabriel met his wife Helena who after a short time became ill and nearly died before he turned her into a vampire. Some time later during the 1700's Gabriel also came across Russell and Rhonda, two nomads who came to stay with Gabriel and Helena for a few decades before they left and were killed by 'werewolves'. In the 1800's while Gabriel and Helena were living in london they met a young psychic named Joseph who had been put in a torture cell because of suspected witchcraft and was to be hanged the following day. He knew joseph would become someone special and turned him into a vampire, Joseph supposedly slaughtered every one in the torture house and then escaped with Gabriel and Helen. He used joseph's gift to find more humans who would be useful vampires. Sometime later they were living in Whales where they waited for jessica, a pregnant women to have her child before she was turned, she started dying after giving birth (which Joseph already found out about), Helena felt mistrust by his actions but allowed Gabriel take her to a nearby forest and turn her into a vampire. In 1919 Helena found Adam who was dying from spanish influenza and she hereself turned him into a vampire. By the 1930's the coven moved back to london where Gabriel worked nightshifts in the local bank. He came across William, who had been robbed and beaten to near death. Gabriel promised him "life" but not his revenge. In late 2006 Gabriel collected a nomad called Ethan and then visited seattle for recent events (Seattle newborn army) and bumped into a newborn vampire named Fred who had escaped from the newborn army. Gabriel assured him it would be less safer to stay in America and also offered him a place in his coven, Fred then decided to leave America and become a part of the British coven. Coven powers Except for Helena, all members of the coven have their own unique talents, if not more than one. Since Gabriel knows that most vampire 'gifts' are weaker when working on humans, they have practiced for decades and they have been successful. Gabriel - considered the most powerful vampire in his coven if not the whole of the vampire world, his defensive abilities are compaired to his offense. He has both mental and physical abilities which enable him to levitate both himself and other objects, when he joines his advanced speed with his other abilities he is able to fly at high speeds, move objects withought physically touching them, control a person/vampire physical movements and close the sight and concentration of a vampire with a special talent. Joseph - can identify or detect anything he chooses. He can both use the specal gifts of other vampires in a certain way of identifying or detecting (e.g can detect what someone else is thinking like Edward Cullen and can Identify the location of anyone like Demetri) and can also gain any information he wants about someone. His gift doesnt work the same way with other gifts, he cannot see visions like Alice cullen or actually read the thoughts of other like Edward cullen. Jessica - can take away, give back and project new memories to a person/vampire through touching them. To use her gift she needs to be focused on the memory she is holding on to or she will lose it completely. Adam - can shut down a person/vampires brain functions, the effect of his ability is much like Jane and alec's powers put together, which inflicts a numbing pain and then a painful paralysis in others. It is not known wether his gift brings on a mental or physical attack to his victims. William - can change all five senses of a person/vampire one at a time, the effect is a projection from his own imagination in ones mind like Zafrina's gift, but it can be used on all five senses. Fred - can project a repulsion to those around him, and make them think that he could release a strong, unbearable stench from his body. This power comes handy in self-defense, and would make people forget about him and seem invisible to others. Ethan - can cause an illusion which distracts his apponents and makes him seem invisible to others, his apponents see him somewhere else, this makes it easy for him to sneak up on his enemy. Former members Rhonda; No special talent, she stayed with Gabriel until she became a nomad in the United states. She was killed by a shapeshifter of La Push when she decided to attack a village after her mate Russel was killed. Russell; No special talent, became a nomad along with his mate Rhonda. He was killed by one of the first shapeshifters of La Push after feeding on nearby residents. Piettro Demeter: The covens personal assassin, left and became a member of the Olympic coven Catlin: An immortal child created by William and killed by Gabriel almost a year later. Desired memebers Maggie; Offered a place in the coven by Gabriel because of her ability to detect lies, although Joseph could already do that because of his own talent; she declined Alistair; was granted a place in the coven twice;once when Gabriel turned him into a vampire over his thirst and after the battle against the volturi when Gabriel found out he had a special gift; He declined both times. undesired members Maria; She sought out over covens to join and met the British coven, Joseph found out that she had gone against a vampire law (creating a newborn army) Gabriel saw her nothing more than a liability and refused letting her join. She supposedly went back to America. executed Unnamed vampire coven; Possibly the same coven that created Carlisle Cullen, the coven visited Gabriel when he was living by his own, when the vampires came back to claim his territory he dismembered and burned their bodies within minuites. Catlin; was an immortal child created by william and was hidden from the rest of the coven for almost a year until joseph found out, Catin was then burned and killed.